


The (Final) Date With Ali

by Angelic_flame1509



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Break Up, Dating, Dinner, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_flame1509/pseuds/Angelic_flame1509
Summary: The Ali/ Buck breakup we were deprived of.Cue father-son cuteness and truths.Song title inspired by the Anne- Marie and Marshmello song FRIENDS.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Ali Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The (Final) Date With Ali

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not being active, I’ll try to be! I’ve just been busy focusing on school work.

It was a Thursday evening at the firehouse and Buck was preparing himself for another date with Ali. Tonight they were going to a fancy restaurant which Bobby had recommended upon Buck’s ‘I want it to be perfect’ request. 

For Buck, Ali was life changing. Maybe not as much as Abby was, but she was there for Buck like Abby was and helped him become Buck 2.0 as she knew he wanted to become him. Ali supported him and although she didn’t want him to go back to work as soon as he did, she was there for him every step of the way, checking in on him every day whether it was in person, over texts, on a phone or over FaceTime when she was away- that was more than Abby did when she was ‘away’. 

When Ali was with him, she accompanied him to every social event possible, and became good friends with his friends and colleagues, who all seemed to approve of their relationship- despite being surprised Buck would actually go on a date with someone from a call. Maybe it was the intensity of the situation that brought them together? Buck couldn’t help but fall head over heels for her. 

So when Ali asked Buck if they could have a luscious date the day before she had to fly out to New York for business, Buck -being the insatiable eager Labrador that he was- jumped at the opportunity, asking Bobby to rearrange the shifts so he could take Ali out, asking Maddie her opinion on what he should wear to impress, and begging his friends for restaurant requests. He had even bought her an elegant locket love heart necklace with a picture of them inside to remember him by- even though someone like Buck would be unforgettable. 

Bobby was preparing Buck’s tie as he made a mental note of teaching Buck some more life skills other than cooking when Buck came out of the locker room in a freshly ironed, creaseless and exquisite black suit- short of a matching tie. 

“I didn’t know you could iron, Buck.” Bobby said, glancing away from the masterpiece of the tie he had prepared. 

“I can’t.” Buck responded, glancing in the mirror and smoothing down his hair. “Chim did it for me.” 

Bobby chuckled at that- another life skill Buck would need to be taught. 

“And Eddie bought me the suit. I got rid of the last one after ending up in hospital in it.” Buck said, probably guessing that Bobby thought that Buck didn’t really bother to own any fancy suits. “He didn’t think it would be suitable if I went in a jeans and hoodie.” He added with a grin. 

Bobby placed the tie on Buck and tightened it appropriately around his pseudo-sons neck, giving small curt glances at the young firefighter - when had Buck grown up? 

“Aw shit,” Buck exclaimed, ripping Bobby away from his thoughts, “It’s half seven. I have to leave- could you give me a ride?” 

Bobby chuckled at this- Buck, the one who had organised an extravagant date with his deemed love-of-his-life, had forgot to organise transport.

“Unlike you, Buck, I have to work.” Buck looked up at his father figure, worry temporarily in his eyes. “I’ll get you a cab, on me.”

Buck embraced his captain in a bear-hug with a murmur of “You’re the best, Cap.” before he rushed off to give his friends a quick goodbye and a ‘Chim, tell Maddie I’ll tell her everything’ which was accompanied with a feigned sigh. 

—————————————————————

It was quarter past eight when Buck arrived at the restaurant, Ali waiting at the table for him. 

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late.” Buck said, planting a kiss on his girlfriends lips.

“It’s fine, I know your crew probably didn’t want you to go, and let their hero out of their sight.”

“I thought you said it was Eddie who was your hero.” Buck said with a smile.

“We both know he’ll let you take the credit.” Ali laughed.

“So... um, how was your day?” Buck said, glancing up at Ali in a seductive manner, eyebrows raised and a smile tugging on his lips.

“Well, I spent a little as possible packing for the trip and most of it deciding what to wear.” 

Buck hadn’t even noticed what she was wearing: a black spaghetti strap dress, with a gold chain necklace. 

“You look wonderful.” 

A moment of silence, passed between them, Buck half-expecting Ali to thank him for the comment but half-expecting his brain to make him start a conversation. Thankfully, he was saved from his awkward overthinking when the waiter came over to ask what they would like to drink, whilst raising flirty eyebrows at Ali, to which Buck hardly felt a pang as jealously as he was distracted looking at the wine menu.

“Er, Pinot Grigio for me please.” Buck said.  
“Water, for me.” Ali said straight after.

The waiter left quickly, and Buck made conversation.

“Not wine tonight, babe?” 

“You know, I don’t think it would be appropriate to drink when I’m going to board a plane in a few hours.” she responded, smiling at her boyfriend.

“Really?” Buck said, confused. “I’ve done it before.” 

“Well, believe it or not, I’m a bit more of a lightweight than you.” Ali teased. “Plus there is something I would like to tell you. You know, with a clear head.”

Buck looked up, curiosity in his eyes.

“There’s something I want to tell you.” She began. “I’ve been thinking for a while, about us, about life and I’ve been thinking-“

“A glass of Pinot Grigio and water.” It was the same waiter as earlier. He stood there momentarily as if waiting for Buck to take a sip and give his opinion, which he did with a polite “thank you” before the waiter left and Buck faced Ali, as she continued.

“You’re an amazing person Evan, but you’re not the same person I fell in love with. I’m not in love with you anymore. I’ve fallen for someone else. He’s great, he doesn’t put himself at risk every single day, trying to save others. He doesn’t work crazy shifts so that I can’t see him. And he’s always available to talk to me, he’s never too busy for me. What I’m saying is, I think we should break up.” 

Buck hadn’t realised that tears had been streaming down his cheeks at her words; he hadn’t even notice that he had lost his grip on the wine glass, which was now smashed to pieces on the marble floor, a pool of wine soaking the fragments; he hadn’t even noticed that Ali had left, leaving only a ten dollar bill in her place for the drinks; he had barely noticed the eyes that were lain upon him, disapproving glances cast upon him for causing attention upon himself; but what he did remember was the emotions building up inside of him: betrayal, pain, and heartbreak, to name a few. How had he not seen it? Was he really not a good enough boyfriend to know he was getting cheated on? 

Buck didn’t know how, but he had dragged himself out of the restaurant as the heavens began to open and the clock stuck nine.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of doing a part two to this- maybe when Maddie rings him up to ask how their date went and he breaks down.


End file.
